Five Nights at Freddy's
by Svith
Summary: Michelle "Mike" Schmidt przyjmuje pozornie bezpieczną pracę stróża nocnego w podupadającej pizzerii. Jednak ani pieniądze ani mocne wrażenie nie są tym czego naprawdę szuka.
1. Chapter 1

**W związku z żałośnie małą ilością dziel o tematyce FNaF w naszym rodzimym języku postanowiłam popełnić to oto opowiadanie. Jeśli wam się spodoba komentujcie, jeśli nie to tym bardziej napiszcie co myślicie żebym wiedziała czego unikać w przyszłości.**

**Najpierw ogłoszenia parafialne:**

**1\. 1. Morderstwo dzieci w 1987 nie miało miejsca co oznacza, że animatroniki posiadają własne SI. Ta teoria bardziej mi pasuje, poza tematyka paranormalna niezbyt mi leży.**

**2\. 2. W większości ff, gdzie animatroniki posiadają własne SI, autorzy ignorują fakt iż w latach 70 nie istniała technologia pozwalająca na stworzenie sztucznej inteligencji w jakiejkolwiek postaci. We mnie zwycięża realista, więc ten ff będzie AU gdzie rozwój technologiczny przebiegł trochę szybciej, wiec stworzenie SI było możliwe, choćby teoretycznie.**

**3\. 3. Jeśli liczycie na jakiś romans to już na wstępie ogłaszam co następuje: wątków miłosnych NIE będzie. W żadnej konfiguracji. To samo dotyczy ekhm… bliższego poznawania się animatroników i ochroniarza. Nie śmiejcie się, w jednym ff na zagranicznej stronie doszli do siedmiokąta.**

**4\. 4. Głównym bohaterem jest Michelle „Mike" Schmidt. Wiem, że twórca gry ogłosił iż bohater jest „pci" męskiej, ale nigdy w żadnym moim opowiadaniu głównej roli nie grał mężczyzna i tak zostanie. Zresztą w erze „dżender" to i tak nie ma znaczenia :)**

**5\. 5. Ranga T bo wszyscy wiemy jakiego rodzaju grą jest FNAF a i jakaś nierządnica może od czasu do czasu się komuś wymsknąć. Poza tym od czasu do czasu lubię sobie kogoś potorturować. Oczywiście na papierze, odwołajcie tych antyterrorystów!**

**6\. 6. Korzystam z tej mapy pizzerii: fs71/PRE/f/2014/305/b/a/freddy_fazbear_s_pizza_pizzeria_map_by_**

**7\. 7. Wszelkie uwagi i sugestie mile widziane chyba, że patrz pkt 3.**

_10.07.1999_

Michelle wsunęła głowę pod kran by zmyć z włosów resztkę farby. Przez chwilę obserwowała jak ostatnie resztki barwnika spływają z jej teraz czarnych włosów i giną w odpływie umywalki taniego przydrożnego motelu. Zakończywszy rytuał ogarnęła długie pasma i przejrzała się w lustrze ignorując strużki wody spływające jej z pleców. Mimowolnie wyciągnęła dłoń dotykając rozbitej w rogu szklanej tafli, to niesamowite jak dziewczyna przypominała teraz matkę. Wcześniej ze wszystkich sił starała się ignorować zapewnienia otoczenia iż jest do niej podobna, jednak kupiony w pierwszej napotkanej drogerii barwnik naprawił błąd natury.

Starannie wysuszywszy włosy i związawszy je w luźny warkocz sięgała po niewielkie, szczelnie zamknięte pudełeczko. Wewnątrz spoczywały barwione soczewki kontaktowe, na których ciążyło zadanie zamaskowania rzadkiego koloru oczu dziewczyny. Michelle ostrożnie umieściła jedną, niemal przezroczystą miseczkę na opuszce palca na ułamek sekundy wstrzymując oddech kiedy skierowała ją w stronę swojej fioletowej tęczówki.

Zamrugawszy kilka razy przez chwilę przyglądała się teraz ciemnobrązowym oczom by następnie wrócić do sypialni. To słowo nieco na wyrost mogło opisać pojedynczą izbę wynajętą za grosze, na kilka dni. Za zawrotną sumę, niecałych trzydziestu dolarów za noc nie należało spodziewać się wysokiego standardu.

Miejsca podobne do tego miały jedną, niewątpliwą zaletę; jeśli zdecydowałeś się zapłacić z góry za cały tydzień nikt nie wymagał okazania dokumentu tożsamości. Znudzony życiem recepcjonista inkasował należność i wydawał klucz pomiędzy jednym na drugim buchem papierosowego dymu.

W liczącym sobie zaledwie kilkanaście metrów kwadratowych pokoiku pomieszczono obskurne podwójne łóżko z wypłowiałą narzutą, rozlatujący się stolik z parą krzeseł oraz niewielki staromodny telewizor odbierający jedynie lokalną stację. Takie odbiorniki starego typu, tak jak papierowe gazety, obecnie należały do rzadkości i próżno było szukać ich poza muzeami oraz sklepami ze starociami. Jednak zdarzało się iż mała lokalna społeczność posiadała własną niewielką drukarnię zaspokajającą potrzeby kilkuset czy kilku tysięcy mieszkańców, drukując na papierze miejscowe ploteczki i drobne ogłoszenia. Taki egzemplarz leżał właśnie na błagającym o odrobinę farby zniszczonym blacie. Czyjaś usłużna ręka przewróciła kilka wydrukowanych na marnej jakości papierze stron otwierając sekcję z ogłoszeniami. Honorowe miejsce na stronie zajmowała jedyna oferta ze zdjęciem, przedstawiająca mechanicznego niedźwiedzia z dziwnym grymasem, mającym prawdopodobnie uchodzić za uśmiech.

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**Rodzinna restauracja zatrudni nocnego stróża. Nie wymagamy kwalifikacji**

**ani uprawnień; przyuczymy cię na miejscu.**

**Obowiązki:**

**\- kontrola obrazu z kamer**

**\- ochrona mienia restauracji oraz animatroników**

**Stawka: 120 dolarów tygodniowo**

Nieco niżej dodano, drobniutkimi literami: _Pracodawca nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za ewentualne uszczerbki na zdrowiu._

Każda istota ludzka posiadająca choćby niezbędne do życia minimum instynktu samozachowawczego przystanęłaby na chwilę, zastanawiając się jakie nieszczęścia mogły spaść na nocnego stróża w podupadającej pizzerii. W erze, gdzie większość transakcji przebiegała bez użycia gotówki nikt nawet nie pomyślałby iż właściciel lokalu może trzymać utarg w budynku. Jedynymi rzeczami potencjalnie wartymi kradzieży były same animatroniki, które przy odrobinie szczęścia można by sprzedać w najbliższym skupie złomu.

Dla Michelle takie drobiazgi nie miały znaczenia. Zdobyć to po co przebyła całą tę drogę aż z Europy i wrócić. Nic mniej ani nic więcej. Przebrawszy się w przygotowany wcześniej podkoszulek i szorty, chwytając przednio niewielki plecak wyszła z pokoju. Uprzednio zatrzaskując drzwi ruszyła na spotkanie.

_10.07.1999 godz. 21:30_

Michelle pchnęła przeszklone drzwi, w jej nozdrza natychmiast uderzył duszący zapach potu, papierosowego dymu i zwietrzałej pizzy. Walające się po częściowo popękanych kafelkach puszki po piwie, niedopałki oraz odłamki szkła podpowiadały iż po upadku reputacji lokalu właściciel próbował poszukiwać alternatywnych metod zarobku. Takich jak wyjazdy integracyjne na przykład; jak głosił przyczepiony do sufitu na jednej smętnej lince, zerwany banner. Dziewczyna nie wnikała jaka polityka oszczędnościowa mogły skłonić jakąkolwiek firmę do urządzenia imprezy w miejscu dedykowanym dla dzieci.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Zaraz zamykamy. - Dobrze zbudowany, na oko pięćdziesięcio-sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna przechodził właśnie przez drzwi po prawej oznaczone tabliczką „menager". Nawet gdyby wcześniej nie sprawdziła tego człowieka w Internecie i tak już na pierwszy rzut oka zorientowałaby się iż ma do czynienia z właścicielem tego całego burdelu.

\- Linda Wilson, rozmawialiśmy przez telefon – wyjaśniła podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając dłoń na powitanie. – W sprawie posady nocnego stróża.

Na do tej pory ponurym obliczu rozmówcy zagościł nikły uśmieszek. Uścisnął rękę dziewczyny przy okazji mierząc wzrokiem jej szczupłą, ale umięśnioną dzięki wieloletnim treningom sylwetkę.

\- Paul Harrison, właściciel. Naprawdę spadłaś mi z nieba – gestem zaprosił Michelle w głąb restauracji – twój poprzednik niespodzianie zrezygnował i dosłownie zostawił mnie na lodzie. Dlatego właśnie zawsze wypłacam pieniądze dopiero po przepracowaniu pełnego tygodnia. To nie podlega negocjacjom. – dodał najwyraźniej oczekując jakiejś negatywnej reakcji ze strony przyszłej pracownicy. Nie doczekawszy się takowej kontynuował – Zmiana nocnego stróża rozpoczyna się o dziesiątej wieczorem i trwa do szóstej rano, kiedy przyjdzie twój zmiennik. Po opuszczeniu budynku przez pracowników twoim obowiązkiem będzie obejść wszystkie pomieszczenia, skontrolować zamknięcie drzwi i wyłączenie przyrządów kuchennych. O północy twoim miejscem pracy staje się to pomieszczenie – przeprowadził Michelle dość długim korytarzem tuż obok wejścia do niewielkiej budki. – Kanciapa ochrony wyposażona była w rozlatujące się biurko na którym ustawiono wyraźnie zepsute monitory oraz kręcący się leniwie wiatrak, a także pary biurowych foteli. Na jednym z nich czyjaś ręka ułożyła czarny tablet, po chwili podniesiony przez Harrisona.

\- To cudeńko pozwala śledzić podgląd z kamer – dla przykładu stuknął kilka razy w ekran wyświetlając obrazy różnych pomieszczeń, niestety w nienajlepszej jakości. Na jednym z nich, chyba przedstawiającym zaplecze, dostrzegła trójkę animatroników – głównych atrakcji lokalu.

\- Po ostatniej imprezie musieliśmy zmienić im kostiumy – wyznał właściciel zauważając spojrzenie dziewczyny. – Nigdy więcej imprez dla dorosłych. – wzdrygnął się. – Zależy mi żebyś zaczęła już dzisiaj, dlatego zaplanowałem spotkanie na tę godzinę. Czy to nie będzie problemem?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała – A czy nie było przypadkiem czterech animatroników? - zapytała, wpartując się w twarz rozmówcy, starając się wychwycić jego reakcję.

Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami uśmiech na twarzy Harrisona stopniał niczym świeży śnieg. Mogła być pewna iż każda najwet najdrobniejsza wzmianka o tym incydencie jest mu bardzo nie na rękę.

\- To prawda – przyznał niechętnie – jest jeszcze jeden, ale po Gryzie z 87… Po prostu nie zbliżaj się do niego, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. – To mówiąc wyprowadził Michelle z kanciapy, niemal ciągnąc ją w stronę biura by zdążyć podpisać kontrakt przed rozpoczęciem jej zmiany.


	2. Ch 2 Noc 1 (cz1)

**Nie wiem czy już wyleczyliście się z traumy po przeczytaniu poprzedniego rozdziału, ale oto kolejny. Miłej lektury i zapraszam do komentowania : )**

Harrison praktycznie wybiegł z pizzerii kilka minut przed dziesiątą niemal w biegu rzucając Mike klucze i zupełnie jakby od niechcenia informując o konieczności oszczędzania energii i wpuszczenia ekipy sprzątającej o szóstej rano. Być może dziewczyna nie mogła pochwalić się przesadnie dużym doświadczeniem na rynku pracy, jednak była pewna iż rekrutacja pracownika powinna przebiegać nieco inaczej. Chociaż z drugiej strony jak to mówią; „nie mój cyrk, nie moje małpy"

Tym co ją zdziwiło, ale i ucieszyło, był fakt iż kontrakt został spisany na zwykłym papierze. Na mocy ustawy z 1980 każdy zakład pracy był zobowiązany do podpisania z pracownikiem umowy w formie elektronicznej za pomocą specjalnego terminala gdzie zawarcie kontraktu potwierdzało się odciskiem palca. Takie rozwiązanie miało z założenia zapobiegać oszustwom. W drodze tutaj Mike martwiła się, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiała nagimnastykować się by niknąć rejestracji, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że Paul Harrison był oddanym wielbicielem szarej strefy. Młoda ochroniarka podejrzewała, że gdyby w rzeczywistości była tajniakiem z urzędu skarbowego zarobiłaby tutaj na roczną premię. Jednak matactwa finansowe jej pracodawcy nie znajdowały się w kręgu zainteresowań dziewczyny. Przynajmniej dopóki nie uzna ich za przydatne.

Przez następne dwie godziny, niczym przykładna pracownica, poświęciła się sprawdzaniu każdego zakamarka lokalu. Rzecz jasna biuro właściciela miejsce, na którego odwiedzeniu najbardziej jej zależało, zamknięto na skomplikowany zamek, do którego niestety nie dostała kluczy. Oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, że w Harrisonie tliły się jednak resztki zdrowego rozsądku, co było Michelle nie na rękę. Nieco bardziej zaskakującą i zarazem niepokojącą kwestią było iż nie otrzymały kluczy do żadnego z zamkniętych na głucho wyjść ewakuacyjnych. Nie było ich również bezpośrednio przy drzwiach ani „biurze: ochrony. Mike nie obawiała się, że w trakcie jej zmiany może wybuchnąć pożar czy spaść na nią jakiś inny kataklizm jednak taka polityka firmy podpadała nie tylko pod brak zdrowego rozsądku, ale także łamanie prawa.

Spacer po pozostałych pomieszczeniach nie przyniósł żadnych nowych atrakcji to poznaniem dokładnego rozmieszczenia kamer w poszczególnych salach. Dopiero po powrocie z kuchni, gdzie urządzenie monitorujące miało rozbity obiektyw, Mike zauważyła zmianę w głównej sali.

Animatroniki, najwyraźniej sterowane przez jakiś wewnętrzny zegar opuściły pokój serwisowy i przywędrowały na scenę ustawiając się w gotowości do występu.

Dziewczyna podeszła pod platformę i przez chwilę przypatrywała się trzem postaciom. Byli znacznie niżsi niż zapamiętała, ale dwanaście lat zmienia perspektywę, ich kostiumy były wyraźnie wytarte i zmechacone a wprawne oko mogło gdzieniegdzie dostrzec niewielkie łaty. Widząc stan robotów nikt, a już na pewno nie Mike, nie posądziłby właściciela tego przybytku o zbytnią rozrzutność. Cichy głosik gdzieś z tyłu głosy dziewczyny podpowiedział jej, że to na pewno jeden ze skutków '87, a może to właśnie nadmierne oszczędności były jego przyczyną?

Mimo wszystko patrząc na trio poczuła ukłucie żalu. Jakkolwiek nie próbowałaby wyprzeć tego z pamięci jako dziecko spędziła w tej pizzerii wiele szczęśliwych chwil i widok idoli z jej dzieciństwa w takim stanie powodował niemal fizyczny ból.

\- Pomyśleć, że kiedyś byłam pewna, że jesteście żywi. – powiedziała, bardziej do siebie niż do nich

Krystalizowanie się kolejnych myśli w jej umyśle zostało brutalnie przerwane przez przezornie ustawiony alarm w ręcznym zegarku informujący iż do pólnocy pozostało jedynie dziesięć minut Przez chwilę Mike zastanawiała się czy nie zlekceważyć polecenia spędzenia reszty nocy w kanciapie na rzecz kontynuacji zwiedzania pizzerii, ale ostatecznie zdrowy rozsądek zwyciężył. Nikt nie mógł jej zagwarantować iż Harrison nie zamontował jakiegoś systemu kontroli pracowników, chociażby licznika wejść w tablecie.

Wchodząc do środka zgarnęła porzucony pod ścianą plecak, następnie postawiwszy go na biurku zamaszystym ruchem otworzyła pakunek równocześnie wsuwając dłoń do środka torby. Latarka. Zapasowe baterie. Paralizator. Paczka krakersów. Napoje energetyczne. Standardowy zestaw ochroniarza na nocnej zmianie.

Tak naprawdę w momencie, w który dłoń Michelle dotknęła narzędzia samoobrony uświadomiła sobie, że właściciel nie zostawił jej nic czego mogłaby użyć do obrony w razie włamania. Nie żeby wymagała kałasznikowa, czy któregoś z tych najnowszych laserowych wynalazków, ale pałka teleskopowa byłby jak najbardziej w sam raz. Niestety w tej sytuacji w razie zagrożenia będzie musiała polegać na swoim czarnym pasie w krav madze i paralizatorze.

Dokładnie w tej sekundzie zadzwonił stojący na biurku staromodny telefon. Sam ten fakt był dla dziewczyny zaskoczeniem była pewna, że podobnie jak monitory aparat jest zepsuty i nawet niepodłączony do prądu. Palec Mike sam powędrował do przycisku przełączającego rozmowę w tryb głośnomówiący.

_\- Halo, halo? Uh, chciałem nagrać dla ciebie wiadomość aby pomóc ci podczas pierwszej nocy. Um, pracowałem tu przed tobą. Kończę właśnie mój ostatni tydzień. Wiem ,że może być to dla ciebie trochę przytłaczające, lecz jestem tu by powiedzieć ci że nie masz się czym martwić._

\- Dzięki stary – mruknęła pod adresem nieobecnego rozmówcy, stawiając na biurku dwie puszki RedBulla. - Tego właśnie mi było trzeba: niańczenia.

_\- Uh, zobaczmy, mamy tu życzenia wprowadzające od firmy, które mam ci przeczytać. Um, "Witaj w Pizzerii Freddiego Fazbear'a. Magicznym miejscu dla dzieci i dorosłych, gdzie ożywają fantazja i zabawa. Fazbear Entertainment nie jest odpowiedzialne za obrażenia osoby. Po odkryciu obrażeń bądź śmierci, raport o osobie zaginionej zostanie wypełniony w ciągu 90 dni, bądź tak szybko, jak własność i teren firmy będą dokładnie wyczyszczone a dywany wymienione." Bla bla bla, wiem, że to może brzmieć źle, lecz naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić _

„No co ty nie powiesz"- pomyślała. Musiała przyznać iż był to niezwykle oryginalny sposób by przypomnieć nowemu pracownikowi o zasadach BHP. Co niby mogłoby jej się tu przytrafić? Przewrócenie na butelce? Oberwanie w głowę przyklejoną do sufitu pizzą?

_\- Wiedz o tym, że animatroniki mają tendencję do przechadzania się po pizzerii. Uh, zostały zostawione w jakimś rodzaju trybu wolnego poruszania nocnego. Uh...inżynierowie mówią, że ich mechanizmy mogą się blokować jeśli będą wyłączone na zbyt długo. Uh, miały chodzić też w dzień, lecz wtedy to się wydarzyło. The Bite of '87. _

W tym momencie MIchelle przeszedł dreszcz a jej dłonie odruchowo zacisnęły się na krawędzi biurka.

_\- Uh, co do twojego bezpieczeństwa, jedyną rzeczą jaka ci zagraża to gdy którykolwiek z animatroników cię zobaczy prawdopodobnie nie rozpozna cię jako osoby. Będą widzieć cię jako endoszkielet bez jego kostiumu. To jest zakazane, lecz będą próbowały... siłą wepchnąć cię do kostiumu Freddiego. Um, to nie byłoby takie straszne, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy są wypełnione różnymi przewodami i innymi urządzeniami, najbardziej wokół twarzy. To może powodować pewien dyskomfort ... i śmierć. Jedynymi częściami twojego ciała jakie ujrzą jeszcze światło dnia będą oczy i zęby… kiedy wypadną przez otwory maski.. heh. T-ta, nie mówili ci o tym kiedy się na to pisałeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień nie powinien być niczym strasznym. Jutro z tobą pogadam. Uh, przeglądaj kamery i pamiętaj by drzwi zamykać tylko w razie absolutnej potrzeby. Trzeba oszczędzać energię. Okej, dobrej nocy."_

\- Bardzo śmieszne. – klepnęła aparat zupełnie jakby chciała wymierzyć kuksańca nieobecnemu rozmówcy. – Naprawdę bardzo zabawne. – to oczywiste, że ktoś, prawdopodobnie jej zmiennik, robił sobie z niej jaja. Wcale by się nie zdziwiła gdyby ukrył tu gdzieś miniaturową kamerkę by nagrać jak panikuje, robiąc z siebie idiotkę by rano znaleźć ją skuloną w kącie i roześmiać jej się w twarz. Niewykluczone, że animatroniki faktycznie chodziły nocą, bez tego żart straciłby na mocy, ale nie zamierzała się nimi przejmować dopóki nie zbliżą się zanadto do biura. Towarzystwo, czy to organiczne czy mechaniczne, nie było tym na co miała ochotę.

Chwyciwszy tablet usadowiła się wygodnie w fotelu, włączając urządzenie by po raz pierwszy tej nocy zerknąć na obraz z kamer.


	3. Ch 3 Noc 1 (cz2)

**Oto kolejny rozdział :) Komentujcie bo bez tego nie wiem czy wam się podoba czy nie. **

**Mała rada; nie próbujcie sprawdzać prawdziwości reguły 34 dla FNAF! Nigdy! Dla mnie jest już za późno, ale ktoś może jeszcze ocaleć.**

_11.07.1999 00:05 (Scena)_

\- Może powinniśmy jej powiedzieć?

\- Nie! Zapomniałaś co stało się ostatnim razem? – Chica aż wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie przywołanego przez Freddy'ego wydarzenia. Trzy lata temu, gdzieś w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia, kurka **(i tak wygląda jak kaczka XD) **podjęła próbę ostrzeżenia nowego nocnego stróża o czyhającym na niego niebezpieczeństwie. Tuż przed północą udała się do jego boksu i wtedy, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek wyjaśnić, straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Pechowy ochroniarz nie miał najmniejszych szans na reakcję, a zapasowy kostium Freddy'ego wyjątkowo zapełnił się już pierwszego dnia. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wydarzenia, jeśli mówienie o takowych było rzeczą właściwą, okazało się iż zrządzeniem losu właściciel nie znalazł następcy nieboszczyka przed Świętami i cała czwórka animatroników została sama aż do nowego roku. - Jeśli jest mądra to najdalej pojutrze pobiegnie do Harrisona i rzuci mu w twarz wypowiedzeniem.

Chica, podobnie jak reszta zespołu, zawsze w skrytości ducha zastanawiała się co dzieje się z ciałami… upolowanych… przez nich ochroniarzy. Schemat był zawsze ten sam; o szóstej rano cała trója budziła się by znaleźć martwego stróża brutalnie upchniętego w zapasowym kostiumie Freddy'ego, następnie odbierali komunikat by wrócić na scenę a do wieczora ciało po prostu znikało. Chociaż żadne z nich nie miało doświadczenia kryminalistyce zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że pozbycie się bez śladu ludzkiego ciała nie mogło być rzeczą prostą. Miała nadzieję, że Harrison po prostu wynajmuje kogoś, kto ćwiartuje zwłoki i wywozi gdzieś daleko. Alternatywa, która czasem znienacka pojawiała się w zakamarkach jej umysłu była tak straszna, że sama myśl niemal przyprawiała ją o dreszcze.

\- Może dzisiaj jednak nic się nie stanie? – Bonnie rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do „biura" ochrony. Gdyby ich konstrukcja pozwalała im się pocić królik zapewne wyglądałby jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł wody. – Pierwszej nocy zwykle…

Po tym ja jej towarzysz urwał wypowiedź w połowie zdania Chica nawet nie musiała patrzeć mu w oczy, teraz zupełnie czarnie za wyjątkiem niewielkich punkcików źrenic, by wiedzieć co ją czeka. Zdążyła jedynie pomyśleć ze współczuciem jakiego pecha miał nowy nocny stróż gdy poczuła aż nadto znajome wyładowanie z tyłu głowy gdy jej umysł zgasł.

_11.07.1999 00:40 (Biuro ochrony)_

Michelle leniwie przełączała pomiędzy kolejnymi kamerami co jakiś czas wracając to trójki dziwnie porudzonych animatroników. Nie była ekspertem, ale jeśli miałaby oprzeć się na wykutej w liceum na blachę liceum wiedzy z podstaw robotyki to stwierdziłaby iż z całą pewnością u maskotek uruchamia się właśnie program sterujący „nocną wędrówką". W tym momencie musiała oddać sprawiedliwość dowcipnisiowi, że mogło to wyglądać nieco upiornie zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy obraz kamer był tak złej jakości.

Rzuciła tablet na fotel nieobecnego sąsiada z dziennej zmiany, chwilowo zostawiając animatroniki samym sobie. Jeśli przez tyle lat „lunatykowania" roboty nie zrównały pizzerii z ziemią to Mike nie spodziewała się, że dokonają tej sztuki jeśli na chwilę spuści je z oka. Ledwie unosząc się z krzesła dosłownie czubkiem palca zahaczyła o pasek plecaka przyciągając torbę bliżej. Wsunąwszy rękę do środka wyczuła w bocznej kieszeni podłużny, gładki kształt. Pochwyciwszy wymykający się palcom przedmiot wyciągnęła z mrocznych czeluści na światło dzienne wyciszony uprzednio telefon komórkowy.

Pięćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń.

Dwadzieścia wiadomości tekstowych.

Mike wystarczył rzut oka na ostatnią z nich, odebraną zaledwie przed pięcioma minutami, by wiedzieć co zawierają pozostałe.

_Od: Tata_

_Wiem, że nie doleciałaś do Saragossy. Gdzie jesteś?!_

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w tworzące tekst litery zupełnie jakby liczyła iż te zdradzą jej sens istnienia. Zacisnęła dłonie na aparacie tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej palce.

\- Jestem dorosła – wycedziła. – Nie muszę… - jej głos załamał się gdy palce same przebiegły po ekranie wystukując tylko jedno słowo „Wiesz" by następnie wysyłać je hen za ocean. Która godzina mogła być teraz w Monachium? Dziewczyna szybko odgoniła od siebie tę myśl z całej siły wciskając przycisk wyłączający urządzenie po czym cisnęła je z powrotem do torby.

Ciężkie kroki w prawym korytarzu nie pozwoliły jej na pogrążenie się w przytłaczających myślach i jeszcze gorszych wspomnieniach. Nie musiała trudzić się zerkaniem w kamery by stwierdzić, że za chwilę będzie miała gościa.

\- Wybacz – powiedziała do zbliżającego się robota, jednocześnie zamykając drzwi. – Nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo.

Gdy Bonnie pojawił się w szybie po raz pierwszy poczuła szybsze bicie serca. Animatronik przystanął po drugiej stronie wpatrując się w Michelle bezdennymi czarnymi oczami. Po kilkunastu sekundach uniósł ramiona by kilkokrotnie uderzyć w szybę jednak nie osiągając niczego poza głuchym odgłosem odbijania się pięści od pancernego szkła. Następnie, jakby wiedziony nagłym impulsem odwrócił się na pięcie na powrót kierując się w głąb lokalu.

\- Zwracam honor – po chwili milczenia Mike zwróciła się do nieobecnego zmiennika-dowcipnisia – Nie wiem jak to zrobiliście, ale to było straszne. – przyznała spoglądając na zegarek. Druga i osiemdziesiąt procent mocy, nie powinno być aż tak źle. Gdyby miała słabsze nerwy na pewno już zaczęłaby panikować, ale wrodzone opanowanie nie pozwalało jej rwać sobie włosów z głowy na widok robota, któremu ktoś pomieszał w oprogramowaniu.

Nie decydując się jednak na otwarcie lewych drzwi sprawdziła jeszcze światła po prawej stronie na wypadek gdyby ktoś jeszcze zdecydował się wpaść z wizytą. Upewniwszy się co do braku organicznych i syntetycznych form życia w prawym korytarzu sięgnęła po tablet by sprawdzić o u pozostałych animatroników.

Freddy i Chica nadal nie opuścili sceny i chwała im za to, jednak ich oczy miały ten sam upiorny kolor co sensory optyczne Bonniego więc Michelle wiedziała iż musi liczyć się z ich wizytą. Kurtyna w Pirackiej Jaskini wdawała się trochę odsunięta, jednak mogła to być równie dobrze gra świateł lub rozbudzona przez królika wyobraźnia.

Jednak w chwili gdy ponownie przełączyła widok na scenę jej serce po raz drugi tej nocy zabiło mocnej. Chica zniknęła.

_11.07.1999 02:15(Korytarz przy łazienkach)_

Ciało Chicki skradało się w kierunku biura ochrony napędzane przez jeden, jedyny cel; dopaść ukrywającego się za drzwiami i pancernymi szybami ochroniarza. Nie było w tym śladów złej woli czy jakichkolwiek innych uczuć jedynie bezduszny nakaz: zabij. Jednak pierwszej nocy los zawsze był łaskawy dla stróża nie pozwalając kurce wykorzystywać pełnego potencjału jej kwantowego mózgu*****

Mimo oczywistej przewagi ochroniarza w tej rozgrywce ludzka nieostrożność dawała animatronikowi pewne szanse, takie jak otwarte, pozostawione bez dozoru drzwi boksu.

Stąpając tak cicho jak tylko pozwalały je ograniczenia kostiumu Chica stanęła w ślepym zaułku korytarza przygotowując się do wykorzystania chwili nieuwagi stróża. Siedząca w fotelu dziewczyna wpatrywała się w tablet najwyraźniej czegoś szukając, całkowicie ignorując otaczający ją świat. Dla żółtego robota takie zachowanie było sygnałem do ataku. Już nie starając się być cicho wpadła do boksu z zamiarem pochwycenia ochroniarza i zaciągnięcia go na zaplecze, jednak wtedy stało się coś nieprzewidzianego.

Brunetka zeskoczyła z krzesła i błyskawicznie kładąc obie dłonie na piersi Chicki po prostu wypchnęła ją z boksu zamykając drzwi i wywrzaskując coś co moduł analizy językowej zinterpretował jako „Poszła mi stąd".

Kurka przez chwilę stała pod drzwiami podczas gdy jej systemy próbowały przeanalizować nową sytuację. Wreszcie, przyswoiwszy nowe dane, Chica powoli wróciła na scenę.

**Zakładam, że animatoniki nie ważą więcej niż 100kg gdyż cięższe roboty byłby nieopłacalne i po prostu niebezpieczne. Wyobraźcie sobie, że takie półtonowe bydlę potyka się i upada na człowieka. Dopuścilibyście coś takiego do pracy z dziećmi?**

*******Czipy AI pojawiające się od czasu do czasu w ff można włożyć między bajki. Za mała moc obliczeniowa by mogły przetwarzać emocje, jednak można uznać ja za nośniki wzorca osobowości animatronika; wtedy miałyby sens. W tym ff korzystam jednak z innego rozwiązania.)**


	4. Ch 4 Noc 1 (cz3)

**Hejka, niestety uczelnia powstrzymywała mnie od pisania przez dłuższy czas, ale teraz postaram się wrzucać regularnie. So, R&amp;R**

_11.07.1999 02:20 (Biuro ochrony)_

Michelle nie wiedziała czy niespodziewane pojawienie się animatronika we wnętrzu boksu powinna zakwalifikować jako przerażające czy irytujące. Dobrze, że kura nie prawdopodobnie nie miała wgranych protokołów zachowań uwzględniający ten rodzaj ataku ze strony klienta co inaczej dziewczyna nie wiedziała jakby się jej pozbyła. Reset systemu, w tym przypadku jedyna opcja wygonienia robota, był w większości starszych modeli niemożliwy bez odpowiedniego sprzętu. Alternatywą był , o ironio strzał z paralizatora, który teoretycznie powinien doprowadzić do mikrozwarć i wymusić restart. Jednak Mike nie posiadała planów budowy żadnego z animatroników, więc nie mogła upewnić się czy posiadają bezpieczniki chroniące ich mózgi przed całkowitym spaleniem.

Chcąc nie chcąc musiała zaklasyfikować tę opcję obrony jako ostateczność.

Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie stoi za drzwiami by znów złożyć jej niezapowiedzianą wizytę otworzyła drzwi, gdyż jakiś geniusz inżynierii zaprojektował budynek tak by zamykanie wejścia do boksu zużywało i tak zaskakująco szczupłe zapasy energii.

Szybki rzut oka na kamery ujawnił obecność Bonnie'go w głównej sali, jednak królik na razie krążył bez celu, podczas gdy jego kompani grzecznie ustawili się na scenie. Jedynie obrazek lekko odsuniętej kotary w Pirackiej Jaskini wciąż pozostawał kojąco niezmienny.

Godząc się z faktem iż pierwsza noc w pracy nie będzie należała do łatwych ani przyjemnych Michelle otworzyła pierwszą tego wieczoru puszkę napoju energetycznego nasłuchując odgłosów zbliżającego się gościa.

_11.07.1999 06:05 (Głowna sala)_

Freddy odzyskał świadomość w momencie gdy jego wewnętrzny zegar wybił godzinę szóstą. Przez lata zdążył przywyknąć do uczucia jakby ktoś, gdzieś w głębi jego mózgu, zapalał wielką stuwatową żarówkę. Jak zwykle po przebudzeniu najpierw rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wciąż był na scenie co dawało pewną nadzieję, gdyż jeśli stróż wykorzystał zapasy energii niedźwiedź zwykle budził się, o dziwo w kuchni uwalany krwią, którą musiał wywabić przed przybyciem dziennej zmiany. Niestety to, że wciąż znajdował się w głównym pomieszczeniu nie oznaczało iż ochroniarz zdołał przetrwać noc. Musiał sprawdzić schowek. Już dawno wziął to na siebie, uważając to za swój obowiązek jako lidera zespołu.

Na szczęście tym razem konieczność sprawdzenia kostiumu została mu oszczędzona. Nowa strażniczka, o dziwo wyglądająca raczej na zirytowaną niż przerażoną, dziarskim krokiem przeszła przez salę nie zaszczycając stojącego na scenie zespołu nawet spojrzeniem. Pobrzękując pękiem kluczy otworzyła główne wejście wpuszczając ekipę sprzątaczy, która z nietęgimi minami rozpoczęła sprzątanie pobojowiska. Freddy, podobnie jak reszta zespołu, miał cichą nadzieję iż Harrison już nigdy nie zdecyduje się na urządzenie w lokalu imprezy dla dorosłych. Niestety nawet ślepiec zauważyłby w jak złej kondycji finansowej znajdowała się pizzeria. Od '87 liczba przyjęć urodzinowych dzieci, jednego z głównych źródeł dochodu lokalu, stale malała. Nie bez znaczenia był fakt iż właściciel musiał zadłużyć się by spłacić gigantyczne odszkodowanie, zasądzone rodzinie. Te dwie sprawy całkowicie uniemożliwiały jakiekolwiek renowacje zarówno zespołu jak i samego lokalu, co dodatkowo odstręczało potencjalnych klientów. Ponadto gdyby Harrison dysponowałby wystarczającymi środkami już dawno pozbyłby się przerażającej dla większości rodziców, z których część wciąż pamiętała tamten dzień, atrakcji.

Nie było przesadą stwierdzenie, że wydarzenie znane jako Gryz '87 zniszczyło życie wszystkim osobom związanym z lokalem. On, Bonnie i Chica byli zmuszeni pozostawać na scenie w trakcie godzin otwarcia pizzeri, co było dla nich najgorszą, zupełnie niezasłużoną karą.

_11.07.1999 06:30 (Biuro ochrony)_

\- Uważasz, że to zabawne? – Były to pierwsze słowa jakie usłyszał Aaron, dzienny stróż, po przekroczeniu drzwi boksu. Kiedy tylko tuż po szóstej rano uchylił drzwi pizzerii od razu zorientował się, dzięki ekipie sprzątającej usuwającej ślady po wczorajszej imprezie, że przegrał zakład. Od początku jego dwuletniej kariery w tym miejscu, a nawet jeszcze wcześniej, wśród pracowników dziennej zmiany narodziła się tradycja próby przewidzenia wytrzymałości nocnego stróża. Za każdym razem kiedy dowiadywali się, że Harrison ma zamiar zatrudni kogoś nowego najzwyczajniej w świecie zakładali się kiedy rzuci szefowi w twarzy wypowiedzeniem lub jak wielu innych odejdzie bez słowa.

A jednak wciąż tam była; całkiem niezła brunetka, wcale nie wyglądająca na przerażoną. Co więcej, sprawiała wrażenie naprawdę rozwścieczonej.

\- Eee? – zapytał inteligentnie, zastanawiając się o co może jej chodzić. Już sam fakt, że nie wybiegła z restauracji jakby goniło ją stado diabłów był co najmniej zaskakujący. Po prawdzie Aaron nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie kiedy po raz ostatni ROZMAWIAŁ z nocnym stróżem. Osoba pracująca na tej zmianie zwykle nie poświęcała czasu na integrację z resztą zespołu.

\- Animatroniki – odpowiedziała krótko, potwierdzając tym samym najgorsze obawy kolegi po fachu. – Cokolwiek ty i twoi koledzy namieszaliście w ich oprogramowaniu macie to natychmiast odkręcić. – cedziła każde słowa sprawiając, że włosy na karku chłopaka jeżyły się mimowolnie. – Żart się nie udał, a ja chcę spokojnie pracować.

Fakt, że animatroniki mają ustawiony tryb nocnej wędrówki był powszechnie znany wśród personelu, jednak nocni strażnicy zwykle nie pracowali wystarczająco długo by się o tym dowiedzieć. Niestety z nieznanych powodów Harrison zawsze zaniedbywał konieczność powiadomienia nowego pracownika o możliwości nocnych odwiedzin co zwykle kończyło się w wiadomy sposób. Sam Aaron musiał przyznać, że gdyby zobaczył gębę Freddy'ego czającą się gdzieś w ciemności prawdopodobnie natychmiast wybiegłby z pizzerii i poleciał do Meksyku pierwszym samolotem.

Ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to ON zostanie obwiniony o nocne wędrówki robotów.

\- Nie możemy – szybko odzyskał rezon. Bądź co bądź nie mógł pozwolić by jakaś dziewczyna, której już jutro mogło tu nie być rozstawiała go po kątach. – Tryb nocnej wędrówki został ustawiony fabrycznie. Jeśli animatroniki pozostaną bez ruchu zbyt długo ich stawy mogą się zablokować. – wyrecytował wielokrotnie usłyszaną od kierownika formułkę – Musisz się przyzwyczaić. – dodał starając się nadać głosowi pocieszający ton.

Michelle uniosła brew słysząc niezbyt trzymające się kupy wyjaśnienie zmiennika. Tryb wędrówki nocnej? Blokujące się stawy? To pierwsze czasami występowało u robotów wykorzystywanych w ochronie, jako sposób na zaoszczędzenie energii, kiedy samo poruszające się ciało strażnika mogło odstraszyć włamywaczy. Nidy jednak nie słyszała by takie rozwiązanie pojawiało się w modelach w przemyśle rozrywkowym. Było zbyt kosztowne i niepraktyczne, gdyż robot bez zaprogramowanych tras patrolowych mógł z powodzeniem zdemolować cały lokal. A blokujące się stawy? Temu powinien zaradzić konserwator.

Wobec tych faktów w grę wchodziły dwa rozwiązania; albo chłopak lub właściciel coś kręcili albo Harrison poważnie oszczędzał na konserwacji animatroników, co było kolejnym punktem na liście jego wykroczeń. Było to o tyle niesamowite, że Mike pracowała tu dopiero kilka godzin a już mogła załatwić pizzerii pokaźną grzywnę.

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – zgodziła się łaskawie – Jestem Linda – wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie.

Chłopak po chwili wahania uścisnął wyciągnięta rękę. Jego mina zdradzała iż nie wierzy, że właśnie zawarta znajomość będzie długa.

\- Aaron – w momencie kiedy się przedstawił nagle wydał się Michelle dziwnie znajomy. Po krótkiej chwili przeszukiwania zakamarków pamięci uzyskała wynik; Aaron Rogers***** chłopak, z którym mieszkała na jednym osiedlu i chodziła do szkoły przez wyprowadzką do Europy. Nie sądziła by ją rozpoznał, wszak minęło dwanaście lat i była teraz brązowooką brunetką. – Jeśli po tygodniu nadal będziesz tu pracować gwarantuję, że zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Większość ludzi rezygnuje w ciągu pięciu dni – wyznał w odpowiedzi na jej pytające spojrzenie. – Może za jakiś czas przeniosą cię na dzienną zmianę, ja na przykład jestem tu już dwa lata. – pochwalił się, najwyraźniej mając zamiar dodać coś jeszcze, ale z jakiegoś powodu powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

Mike musiała zgodzić się iż niska płaca w połączeniu z możliwością nocnych odwiedzin nie wywoływała w nocnych pracownikach przesadnej lojalności w stosunku do firmy.

\- Aaron, jest coś co zawsze interesowało mnie w tej pizzerii – machnęła ręką w kierunku głównej sali – Czy wiesz coś o Gryzie '87?

*** Gothic Fane nie wiem jak dałeś mu na nazwisko. Jeśli inaczej to napisz a zmienię.**


End file.
